


地上最强圣骑士Jason Todd

by LaurantMu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Tim Drake, Implied Tim Drake/Others, Intersex, JayTimWeek, M/M, Top Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: Jason是一名被梵蒂冈贬到哥谭最穷凶极恶教区的神父，每天的工作除了布道聆听罪犯们的忏悔，就是调解教区内狼人和吸血鬼的关系，管制淫魔的夜间工作出勤率，给违规附身的恶魔厉鬼送回地狱或者干脆挫骨扬灰，某一天教区里突然出现了一个他认不出身份的自称Timothy的超自然生物。





	1. Layer.异界.0013

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微的雷普提及！！！一丢丢！！

时间并没有过去很久，尤其是对于他们这个物种来说。

他被锁在这个空间大概十三年了，黑色的铁链穿过他每一只翅膀的关节处，鲜血流了十三年也没有流干。

那个活了差不多和天地一样长的男人说，铁链熔铸的时候混入了生长在地狱烈焰边最近的一丛荆棘。

他流出的血液，一部分顺着他纯白的羽毛落下，滴进脚下的虚空中，另一部分滋养了锁链里的荆棘让铁链随着时间愈加坚固。

在被锁进这个只有一个人造访的空间前，天堂和地狱的战事已经进入互相偃旗息鼓的休战期。他刚从学院毕业做了第一军团指挥官的书记员，彼时他只是一名普通智天使，每天负责挥着他尚未发育完全的四片翅膀飞在Bruce身边。

那些在军团服役的记忆鲜活的像是昨天，因为他在这个该死的地方什么都做不了，只有脑海里无数的典籍和那些只属于他的回忆陪伴他。

他还记得Bruce偶尔会抚摸他的头顶，Clark会轻弹他头顶的光环，还有Dick，他亲爱的兄长会教他如何舞剑以及闪躲敌人的攻击。他们会用亲吻至于他渗血的伤口，会爱抚他还未成形的羽翼，会在夜幕来临后把他拥在怀中。

直到那个男人，他有很多名字——恶魔的首领，最古老的堕天使，至黑之地的君主——而Bruce叫他Ra’s，注意到了跟在六翼天使长们身后尚未长成的小天使的非凡之处，他设计捕捉了他，把他囚禁放逐到了这片神弃之地。

Ra's污染了Bruce给他的印记，再用特制的锁链禁锢了他。头两年Ra’s还试图用语言蛊惑他从至高天堕落进深渊，后头几年他换了些花样折磨他，比如在无止尽的幻象里让他认识的每一个人死去几万次，比如命令一个刽子手每隔两个小时砍断他的四肢再让他们长出来循环往复。

最近Ra’s用法术改造了他的身体，然后Ra’s侵犯了他，起初的疼痛让他并不觉得这和其他折磨他身体的方法有任何不同，很快，一阵熟悉的，许多年没有感到的快乐侵蚀了他的肉体，并以摧枯拉朽之势吞噬了他的灵魂。

这种快乐活在他过往的记忆力，存在于那些他爱的人中，如今被Ra’s掠夺，污染，碾碎。

十几年来，他第一次发出尖叫，他的声音回荡在空旷的空间里，直到他的声带撕裂，鲜血从嘴角流下，他再也发不出任何声音，而他凄厉的叫声仍然回荡在这片密闭的空间里。

他头顶光环的光芒越来越衰弱了，Ra’s把恶魔烙印覆盖在Bruce给予他的天使徽印上，他的身体被黑暗的力量一点点蚕食。

原本不知疼痛，不知血泪的天使，在被毒蛇喂食了何为快乐何为痛苦的禁果后终是落下了眼泪。情感在他的心里从一株嫩芽被苦痛，邪恶浇灌成长满倒刺的藤蔓，藤蔓攀援在他的血肉上在心头开出妖异的花朵。

此刻，他等待的人用天堂最强大的武器划破空间的壁障，阳光第一次眷顾这片被忘却的土地，而他头顶地光辉被掩盖在这片刺目的辉煌中黯淡地闪烁。

“Tim，我们来接你了……”

十三年来，他终能安心合上疲倦的双眼。


	2. Layer.美国哥谭.20??

Jason被审判局驱逐到这个破败小教堂的时候原本抱着来度假的心态，等安顿下来以后他就想回去两枪突突了那群色情狂变态死老头。

通俗来说，他原本是高级国际刑警每年工作几个月，全球旅游出公差，公款吃喝，现在当了片警，还是个五毒俱全，想要什么一样没有，腌臢怪事超乎想象的教区。

教区东西两边分别住着狼人和吸血鬼，每到月圆之夜就不得安生，鬼哭狼嚎甚是扰民，夜里持证上岗的淫魔女士们生意不好做就半夜三点敲响Jason的家门，aka教堂后院。

Jason揣着满肚子的起床气先后端了双方的老巢，还去妓院扫荡了一遍无证营业，违规接客的淫魔们，回家路上勘察了温迪哥营业的血铺，去巫师开的24小时咖啡馆喝了一杯掺了安神药材的花草茶才拐回教堂睡得昏天黑地。

就这样，神父Todd过上了早上起床讲经布道，聆听忏悔，主持礼拜，晚上殴打违规超自然生物，驱逐厉鬼恶魔，从内而外维持社区混乱治安的充实生活。

的话，那才见鬼了！

虽然Jason确实是个正经神父，但因为某些说不清道不明的原因，教堂的日间活动极为萧条，正经人不会来犯罪巷的教堂寻求开解，一般地痞流氓被他瞪一眼就屁滚尿流不敢靠近教堂方圆10米，穷凶极恶的又不屑于寻求上帝宽恕，顶级恶棍都光鲜亮丽的出入于哥谭最富丽堂皇的大教堂广场。

这座疏于修葺的小教堂只有不漏雨的屋顶，透着难闻烟气的忏悔室尚有些许用处。神父白日里的功能只剩下偶尔收容无家可归的流浪儿；听上了年纪又没有钱的老无赖们来忏悔室诉说平生；礼拜日打开门为面带倦色的性工作者分发圣餐，或者为她们没有父亲的孩子受洗。

而他的夜生活可就海了去了，每个礼拜都会有倒霉的家伙在阴暗小巷子里被超自然生物袭击，也有遵纪守法的好吸血鬼被不守规矩的吸血鬼猎人千里追杀。狼人们的地堡和地下酒吧里非法走私人体器官，向普通人倒买倒卖危险魔法药品的行为屡禁不止，妖精们聚在一起违规群猎，年轻魅魔误伤事件更是多如牛毛。Jason像赶场的脱衣舞演员，一晚上来回奔波。呆了几个月他已经能掰着指头叫出教区内每一个长期定居的超自然生物的名字了。

所以，当那个有着黑发蓝眼的漂亮青年出现在教堂门口时，他以为对方只是新来的年轻魅魔。当青年越过大门正式踏入神圣领土时候，他想也许只是一个漂亮过分的普通人。当青年屡次出现在他夜间执法现场的犄角旮旯的时候，他想这他妈绝对不是什么普通的传说生物。

青年每个白天都会来教堂，静静地坐上一天，他有时会带上两只蜡烛在破旧的金属十字架下点燃，更多的时候他只是呆坐在长椅上，手边是教堂里被翻破的圣经，里头缺了的页大多被流浪儿撕走用做烤地瓜或取暖的引信。

这一天，教堂里除了他，就只有青年了，青年依然面目表情的坐在长椅上他最常坐的位置，透过彩窗的光柱打在他的脸上，灰尘在他的周身无规则的舞蹈，原本他们井水不犯河水，他也不想管，但这人像跟踪狂似的白天夜里不放过他，他可就忍不了了。Jason按捺住心头的怒火一屁股坐在他旁边，岔开腿大马金刀占了老大的地方，还顺手点了根烟。

“你他妈究竟是什么玩意儿？”Jason吐出一口烟圈。

“日安，Father Todd，我是Timothy。”青年望着十字架目不斜视。

“艹，我对你叫什么毫无兴趣，我是说你他妈是什么！”Jason不耐烦地把烟灰掸在两人中间的木头地板上。

“哦！你是说，我是什么生物？”青年作出恍然大悟的模样，“我来自天堂。”

Jason被尼古丁呛了一口，咳嗽起来，他转过头对上青年担忧的目光，一边要把自己已经全部焦黑的肺咳出来，一边观察青年的模样。

对方镇定自若，眼神坚定不似作伪，这人不是疯的彻底，就是他说的话是真的。

“你说，你他妈是天使？还是什么该死的圣人提摩西？”

“每个后世撰书著经，名扬千里的圣徒死后并不是都去了天堂——”自称Timothy的男人歪着脑袋解释道，“总之没错，我是一名天使。”

Jason无语的把烟屁股仍在地上用脚碾灭，“所以，你——天使，哼？找我一个教区神父有何贵干？梵蒂冈那群恋童癖老变态终于看不惯我打算动用VIP待遇送我下地狱？”

“虽然你看起来好像迫不及待想去地狱，但你会上天堂的，我亲爱的神父。”天使笑起来。

他笑起来真和天使一样。神父想到。

“我不在乎我死了以后会去哪儿，和那些被我送回地狱的家伙们做个伴也不赖，所以你不是来杀我的……那么，天使，你来这片被神抛弃的土地到底有什么目的？”神父又抽出一支烟，迫不及待的想要强在他地狱的“小伙伴”们追杀他之前先一步撒手人寰。

“我去过世界上许多地方，包括那些臭名昭著的被恶魔们光顾的恶土，但哥谭？”神父从鼻子里哧了一声，咔嚓顶开打火机点燃香烟，“这破地方什么都没有，真正的神弃之地，连恶魔都不愿意来，只有那群在光明和黑暗间苟延残喘的家伙们活在这里，”他抬头顺着天使的视线看向教堂里巨大的十字架，扬起脖子从鼻子里呼出飘扬的烟气，“不管是男人，女人，还是怪物，都毫无希望，没有信仰，象征性的活着，包括我，以及这座该死的教堂。”

没错，犯罪巷这地界，就连最贪婪的恶魔都要厌弃地捏起鼻子，这里有全世界最污浊腥臭的灵魂，最空洞的躯壳，没有什么值得他们留意掠夺的东西，这里的每个人不过都只是没有绝望，也没有未来的活着。

“不，你错了，我亲爱的神父，”天使的笑容并没有Jason预期的东西，没有悲悯，没有失望，没有慈爱，没有同情，他说道，“只有最毒的沼泽，才能孕育出最坚韧纯洁的信仰。”

天使的笑像穿过尘埃的光，只是那么照着，发出天然的热意，却像一根被烧红的针穿过肉体凡胎扎进神父的灵魂深处，Jason几乎就要相信他了。

天使低下头，原本光滑白净的脖子上浮现出繁复的花纹，最后定格成一个黑色凸起的烙印，花纹本身并不丑陋，但却让Jason本能的心生厌恶。

“你是我最后的希望，神父Todd，我需要你的帮助。”天使如是说。


	3. Layer.至高天.????

六翼天使长议会结束后，Dick正坐在一处台阶上等Bruce，他忧心忡忡地模样从他亲爱的小弟弟自异界回来后就没有变过。

Tim被Bruce和Clark带回至高天的时候天堂的医官们面对四肢残破的年轻天使束手无策。

Tim一半的身体已经被毒素侵蚀，翅膀和地狱刺棘连皮带肉长在一起，只有将羽翼整根斩断重新生长才能彻底摆脱棘刺无穷尽的折磨。当然最糟糕的是Ra’s留下的烙印，烙印彻底破坏了Bruce原本徽印的魔法回路，自从回到至高天，恶魔烙印就无时无刻的炙烤着Tim，圣水的洗涤只能烧去表层被烙印污染的皮肤，却无法彻底洗去刻在灵魂上的烙印。

如今已经过去两年了，Tim仍然无法正常生活，毒素可以净化，四肢能长出新的，但那枚丑陋显眼的烙印却不可阻挡地一步步把他逼向深渊。

Timothy不知道Bruce为何还没杀死他。

他被锁在天界最下层的高塔里，从一个囚笼到另一个囚笼，高塔里大多都是被恶魔武器伤害后无法痊愈最后发了疯的低阶天使，他每日都能听见塔里回荡的惨嚎，和从别处顺风飞来的半黑半白的羽毛。

他已经很久没照过镜子，不过医官告诉他，他的翅膀根部已经开始长出带有黑色斑点的绒毛了。

也许Bruce打算等我疯了再杀了我？小天使看向窗外一成不变的耀眼天空，眨了眨眼睛，他开始觉得有些累了。

但天使会感到疲惫么？

Dick张开翅膀滑翔降落在Bruce身边，把医官的卷轴递给对方，“医官说Tim的情况很不好……”

天堂是收容义人灵魂的乐土，但天使却从未对灵魂进行过研究。他们是神子，是上帝最完美的战士，出现缺陷的天使都陨落了，这乃是天地间最自然的规律。他们的灵魂本应是无暇的，是神圣的，亵渎的灵魂自会堕落到地底，或被天堂光耀的火焰烧成灰烬。

Bruce从卷轴中捻出一根半白半黑的羽毛。

他视如学生，待如亲子的小天使啊，他的Timothy，还未来得及长出他最后一对翅膀，还未向世间绽放亮如星辰的光芒，就要夭折陨落了么？

“只能试试最后的办法了，也许Tim的运气足够好呢？”Dick从Bruce手中接过那枚羽毛，片刻后羽毛便在他指尖烧焦溃散。

Bruce一如既往的沉默，他张开六扇巨大健壮的翅膀，卷起一片云雾，很快就消失在云层之间。

之后的日子里，没人再见过军团长身边那名年轻的智天使，也没有人再见他用过那把斩断撒旦兽翅的天堂圣剑。


	4. Layer.美国哥谭. 1 Week Later

太阳已经升到照不进教堂后院小屋的高度，自称天使的男子坐在后头墓园的草地上，天气刚刚入秋开始转凉，几只流浪猫蜷缩在他的身边，围成怪异又整齐的圆。

神父打着呵欠出来便看到天使和猫一同打盹的怪象。他揉了揉眼睛，转回厨房端出一杯冒着热气的咖啡，另一只手里的黑色塑料袋让趴在地上的猫咪们纷纷起立发出谄媚的喵喵声。

天使和猫一样，抽了抽鼻子，脸上因为咖啡的香气亮堂起来。

上帝啊，你为何还给他生了一对酒窝。

天使身上是Jason的旧衣服，那还是他在梵蒂冈受训时的神父服，一样的罗马领却比现在小上一圈，他也不知道这套衣服他为何没有丢，也不知道这衣服怎么跟着他从梵蒂冈漂洋过海回到哥谭。

“你为什么不自己变一套衣服？”完全不惧秋风寒凉的神父只穿着一件白色背心站在天使身边，顺着天使的视线望向对面楼房砖墙上每日翻新的涂鸦。

“我的法力都拿来抵抗烙印的侵蚀了，不想浪费在没有意义的事情上。”天使抿了一口热气腾腾的咖啡，猫似的伸出被烫到的舌头。

“裸奔对你们天使来说不是大事？”

“对你们人类来说是大事么？”天使反问道。

“在伊甸园之前大概不是什么大事儿。”

神父起初并不知道天使是否需要进食，不过一个礼拜同吃同住下来他发现这个天使不仅很能吃，还偏爱各种高油高热量高糖分的垃圾食品，尤其对咖啡情有独钟。

Jason那一点点微薄的生活费差点被天使吃个精光。神父虽然工作多年，但积蓄都被他再投入进装备的升级保养中，储蓄账户里的余额定格在不收月费的最低限额。于是他只好去找夜间友善的教区居民们“敲诈”一些保护费，名义上是他们对社区教堂慷慨的“捐赠”。

吸血鬼们被神父用枪顶着脑袋嚷嚷：我活了三百年没想到有一天要给教会弥撒钱！奇耻大辱啊！！

神父不耐烦地用镶银的鞋底在吸血鬼的屁股上碾来碾去：“要命要钱，别他妈废话！”

吸血鬼烫地嗷嗷叫唤，手哆哆嗦嗦地在支票上画了好几个零。

天使看起来应该是非常好养活的，被誉为最强悍的物种养在家里好比家有恶犬请勿入内一般，强大而有威慑力，但目前看来Tim顶多算个博美。

收容天使的第一个晚上，天使先对客房快塌掉的床板皱起小巧的鼻子，又对唯一一间浴室里老旧的浴缸撅起他更加小巧的嘴。

“你之前住哪儿？”Jason抱着手臂质问挑三拣四的天使。

“钻石区的希尔顿，不过你同意让我住在教堂后我就把B给的信用卡注销了。”天使说得有理有据，煞有介事，好像刚走进社会拒绝家里一切资助的富家公子哥，Jason恨不能掐着他的脖子让他把吃进去的披萨都吐出来。

到了第二天，天使差点点了他们颇有年头的小厨房时，神父才真正意识到收留一个毫无现世生活常识的天使和独立生活在街头的流浪儿之间区别有多大。

“虽然你刀枪不入，不怕火烧，但你也不能直接把蔬菜抓在手里放在火上烤啊……”Jason企图教育对方。

天使似懂非懂地点头：“那我下次只烤肉。”

Jason太阳穴突突地疼：到底是哪个缺德玩意儿教他这些的？有机会见着了一定要好好“探讨”一下。

远在芝加哥的康姓男子在睡梦里打了个哆嗦。

“……Timothy，以后家务还是我来……你负责——倒个垃圾就行了。”倒垃圾是洁癖神父对同居者最后的底线。

天使每天一大半时间都处于低能耗待机模式，有太阳他就在院子里充电，没太阳他就在礼拜堂里做个心安理得的吉祥物。

晨昏交替，教堂顶上大钟敲响18下的时候，神父会锁上教堂厚重的大门。隔绝了所有窥探的视线后，天使像一尊活过来的雕像，半裸的跪在讲经台前张开他光芒黯淡，残破不堪的翅膀。

最大的一对翅膀被拦腰斩断只剩最后一截，从断口新生出的骨肉不及原来的五分之一，较小的那对翅膀乖顺地张开，半垂下的尾端扫过教堂干净的地板。新生的翅膀上覆盖黑色的绒毛，原本已经成型的羽毛也变得黑白驳杂。

第一次把手放在天使的肩胛骨与翅膀根部的连接处时，Jason还是有过心跳加速的本能反应的，不过究竟是见过大场面的人，一个礼拜下来他已经能泰然自若，面不改色，例行公事一样摸上天使光滑的脊背。

他们会保持这个过于亲密的姿势一刻钟，直到天使每天不重样的唱完一首圣歌，或者神父念完天使指定的圣经段落。天使警告过神父，“治疗”仪式会对他的身体有所损耗，但身强力壮如Jason也就是每天多吃一条三明治的消耗罢了。

他想也许是某康姓男子向天使夸大了所谓“信力疗法”的功效，大多时候信仰之力就是一种虚无缥缈的东西，梵蒂冈有特异人士可以从全球“奇迹”发生的数量等数据来判断这种力量的大致强弱，但单论一个人身上的信力强弱，人类起码是没有什么切实的手段可以知悉的。

所以天使所谓的“最终手段”，在Jason看来不过是死马当成活马医的临终关怀罢了。不过人类对于灵魂和魔法的深入研究为他们提供了一些不算靠谱的“诊断”手段，街上的女巫在天使出现时便对着神父的耳朵窃窃私语过青年身上三种截然不同的光环。

从女巫的话中，Jason大致可以推断出天使身上三种光环分别来自于天使自身，天使口中的军团天使长，以及在他灵魂中打上恶魔烙印的堕落天使。向女巫支付了相当数额的诊断费并提供了一些“免费服务”后，女巫们终于心满意足的干起了他们的老行当——巫医。

Jason会带着Tim在星辰之力最盛之时拜访女巫们那幢半间屋子位于异次元空间的咖啡馆，在女巫们做出诊断后他和Tim会被“友情”灌下一些配料可疑的药草茶，再被一人一脚踹出店铺。

即便Tim对于巫师们特别种植的稀有咖啡豆品种恋恋不舍，但那群吝啬又和教会世仇颇深的巫师对神职人员毫无好感，答应帮助Jason已算特例，还要求他们“微笑”服务就有点过分了。

晨曦时分金星的光芒逐渐亮起来，他们会回到教堂各自睡下，神父偶尔会听见天使痛苦的梦呓，天使有时也会感到神父从噩梦中醒来的惊喘。


	5. Layer.美国哥谭.Winter Is Coming

准确来说冬天已经到来，过了十一月哥谭就比往年更早迎来袭击这座海港城市的第一波寒潮，科学家们所谓的冰河期即将来临也许并不是什么耸人听闻的笑话。

而Jason意识到冬天来临的时机则晚上许多，神父三更半夜被敲门声从深度睡眠中挖出来头疼欲裂，他不耐烦地诅咒了两句才打开房门。

天使脸色苍白，赤着双脚站在门口，有些局促地抱紧了手里的枕头。

“你别告诉我你因为做了噩梦，所以打算跟我一块儿睡？”Jason没好气地打量自己的同居者。

黑发蓝眼的天使有些委屈，他撅起嘴还没开口先打了个喷嚏。

神父终于意识到事情似乎不太对劲，天使这种非人生物不畏凡火，自然也不惧严寒。神父以自己的体感为标准为了节约水电费甚至没有开暖气。

天使擦了擦鼻子更委屈，他把枕头紧紧勒在胸口刚想张口又打了个喷嚏。

Jason因为起床气而突突疼地脑袋更疼了些，他让开路，天使一路小跑，光着的脚在地板上踩出“咚咚”的响声。Tim动作熟练地钻进神父的被窝，在温暖的被褥里舒服地叹了口气。

这一定是上帝给我的考验，谁他妈能在这样的生物身边安然入睡的？！

神父刚睡回自己的被窝，天使就从背后贴了过来，天使光滑的皮肤像大理石一样冰凉，冻地Jason打了个激灵。天使的体温逐渐回复温热，神父才迷迷糊糊地再次睡过去。

他在心中再次对那个“信力疗法”打上了更大的问号。

往日太阳升起便会醒来的天使躺在Jason的怀里，直到日上三竿Tim都没有任何要苏醒的迹象。天使昨夜惨白的脸色恢复了健康的红润，他缩起四肢紧紧挨着神父火炉般散发热气身体，甚至还在男子结实的胸肌上满足地蹭了蹭脸颊，把鼻子埋进神父温暖柔软的胸口。

神父觉得自己从肉体到灵魂都要融化了。

在天使正式入住小教堂的第三个月，外头正下起这个冬天第一场脏兮兮的雪，神父手中握住胸前被磨损的锃光发亮的铜质十字架跪在讲经台前，面对教堂巨大的十字架和蒙上灰尘的彩窗虔诚忏悔：

上帝啊，我是一名罪人，我不配做您的牧羊人，因为我竟爱上了你的孩子，但谁能不爱他呢？他是您完美的造物，他善良，美丽又充满孩童的天真，世人皆会为他倾倒，而我却想将他占为己有，我真是罪大恶极，但若是不爱他亦是对您的亵渎。

上帝啊，我该如何是好，爱情是不问缘由便盛开的花朵，他在我心中自私地怒放，他让我把天使的一切都看作美的，好的。

上帝啊，我从不奢望您能饶恕我因为爱他而来的深重罪孽，但我依然祈求您，不要让恶魔把他带走。

上帝啊，我爱他，像爱您播洒给人间的光，像爱您画出的黑夜，也像爱您指尖走过的黎明与黄昏。

他的身后，天使正裹在厚厚的毯子里蜷缩在第一排长凳上打瞌睡，教堂依然没有开暖气，街上的穿堂风让平日里喜欢围在天使身边的野猫们纷纷溜进教堂的大门，害羞的围在他的脚边上，胆大的则跳上长凳和天使共享毛毯。

Jason从储藏室里又搬出几床毯子，堆在长凳上，猫们早就习惯神父的气息，偶尔有两只警觉地探头张望，确认是神父又很快趴回去，一会儿便打起舒服的小呼噜。

神父想为天使拨开散落的额发，但他最终只是为他掖好漏风的毯子。

随着气温的下降，狼人和吸血鬼都不愿意踏出家门半步，狼人讨厌低压和寒冷，吸血鬼则讨厌围巾和高领毛衣，魅魔们的生意也变得差了许多，更少的人愿意在犯罪巷不够暖和的街上闲荡，这对于Jason来说本应是个难得假期，可以让他有更多时间和天使厮混在一起。

但是，随着气温的下降，犯罪巷的深夜里却开始出现许多惨死的尸体，他们支离破碎，鲜血涂满肮脏的墙壁和消防梯，内脏四散在水坑和垃圾箱里。

这些案件都发生在神父与天使夜游回家后的一两个小时内，每天早晨迎接神父的不再是伸手索要多余面包的报童。

头两天来的是用黑布把全身裹得一丝不漏在雪天仍然坚持架着墨镜的吸血鬼，后两天来的是犯罪巷难得管事儿的警探，再过几日狼人和魅魔们结伴靠在教堂门口交换安神草药炮制的巫师烟卷，最后来的是连续两个礼拜都没能睡上一个好觉的报丧女妖。

报丧女妖是位年轻漂亮的女士，她满眼血丝的揪住神父的前襟，她因为失眠异常暴躁，龇牙尖叫的样子就不怎么美丽了。

等那位失眠的女士离开后，长凳上的天使终于睁开了眼睛，如今神父十分舍得的烧钱开起了教堂的暖气，但他依然裹在厚厚的毛毯里。

天使从毯子里探出一只手，他憋红了脸，颤颤巍巍用手指在空中画了几笔，又怕冷似的缩回毛毯里。一阵风跟着报丧女妖的屁股一块出了门，之后他又十分困倦的打了个呵欠顺势闭上眼睛。

“你刚刚为她施了法？你甚至都不愿意给自己变件衣服？！”Jason转身冲天使大呼小叫，觉得自己好像强调地不够彻底，他又义正言辞地加上了，“Timothy！”

天使疲倦的晃了晃脑袋表示听见了，他转过头把下巴搁在椅背上：“我记得我说的是，‘毫无意义’的事情，我亲爱的神父。”

神父捡起丢在一旁的垃圾袋，继续收拾起昨夜在教堂过夜的流浪儿们留下的残局，他弯腰把空易拉罐扔进黑色的塑料袋里，“你是打算让她当我们的烟雾报警器？”，天使从鼻子里发出一声短促的哼声权当答应，“就算她能报警我们也不一定能揪住犯人的小辫子，这个街区每个月都死不少人怎么不见你管闲事？”

“因为这些死亡，既不存在天使的号角，也没有死神的镰刀，还有我想喝咖啡了……”天使撅起嘴嘟嘟囔囔。

“你就不能偶尔动一动你尊贵的屁股？这都好几个月了你是不是应该学会用咖啡机了？”Jason给一个垃圾袋系上毫无必要的完美蝴蝶结，嘴上说着不愿意，身体却十分诚实地提起垃圾袋往后厨走。

天使用神父听不见的声音咯咯笑了两声，他从毛毯下摆边缘探出手抚摸趴在脚边的奶牛猫油光水滑的脊背，在神父骂骂咧咧回来之前又把手收回毛毯里，他满脸殷切地期盼着Jason手中热气腾腾的棕色“快乐水”，神父并没有看见他从半透明变回正常的手指。


	6. Layer.美国哥谭.30Mins Before the Banshee Scream

烟雾报警器响起之前，Jason正和Tim死乞白赖的趴在女巫咖啡的吧台不愿意动弹。

Timothy双手捂在温热的珐琅瓷器上发出满足的喟叹，两人对蹭暖气和热饮的行为毫无愧色，Jason甚至解开斗篷开始检查起自己的家伙事儿。

当值的女巫挑眉看向杉木吧台上整齐摆放的冷热兵器，“你不觉得在女巫的地盘掏出这些东西不太合时宜么？”她抬了抬下巴指向一把造型古朴，木质枪托上用金线阴刻符文的猎枪，“尤其是这个……”

“你还挺识货，塞勒姆虽然是个笑话，但是他们早年的装备却有些货真价实的好东西，”Jason耸了耸肩，毫不在意地继续手头的保养工作，“不过你知道的，撇开你们的女巫狩猎PTSD，外头游荡的那东西谁都不知道是什么，总要多做点准备不是？”

在死了一名女巫和巫师后，女巫只能厌恶地皱起鼻子和眉头甩甩手趴回天使对面，她又想起什么似的从吧台下方抽出一盒塔罗牌：“既然你们今晚有所打算，不如我来占卜一下……”

她漫不经心地洗好牌，在台面上一字划开，并没有市面上江湖骗子花哨的切牌仪式，她示意天使挑三张卡牌。

毫不意外的正位节制，和正位恶魔，而当天使打算翻开第三张卡牌时，报丧女妖的尖叫声随着Tim施展的小小魔法在咖啡馆里炸开，咖啡馆里提前布置下的罗盘整齐的偏移向同一个方向。

Jason抓起吧台上为了恶心女巫而没有收起的猎枪，另一只手拽过天使风一般冲出了咖啡馆，Tim那侧的卡牌被扫到地面上，女巫好像看见天使临出门前对自己眨了眨眼。但她并不确定，毕竟她只是女巫不是什么拥有超常身体素质的魔法生物。

夜风里搀着下个不停地雪片，干燥的冷气吹在身上像刀割一般。但天使一改白日里连眼睛都懒得多眨一下的作风，前一瞬他还被神父拉扯着向前跑，下一瞬他就已经张开那双黑白夹杂的翅膀越过Jason三四米远了。如果神父能摸一摸天使裸露在外的皮肤，他会像摸到一具已经凉透的尸体，但此刻他已经被远远甩下看不见天使的身影了。

Jason咒骂了一声，早知要靠十一路开过好几个街区他就应该骑摩托，都怪他出门前大脑短路只想着摩托车上风大天使嫌冷，没想到真出事了Tim飞得倒比他快。

哦！天使该死的责任感。

等Jason赶到案发现场，一名失去了左腿的魅魔倒在地上，魅魔的再生能力并不弱，但他的伤口被神父从未见过的诅咒印记灼烧，断裂的伤口鲜血已经停止流出，但并没有长出新的肢体。

天使的手中握着一柄镶嵌有璀璨红石榴石的双手大剑，剑柄没有护手，金色的剑柄上除了一圈简单的三角形花纹刻印并没有其他过多的装饰。

黑影像一团燃烧的黑色火焰，里头究竟是什么Jason并不清楚，他朝黑影射出的圣水子弹都像被吞进了黑洞，除了让黑影有瞬间的停滞并没造成什么明显的伤口。

黑影像野兽一样弯下腰匍匐在地上，却口吐人言：“哦我可怜的Timothy，瞧瞧你现在的模样……”

天使并没有被黑影的话动摇，他用剑刃弹开黑影尖利的爪子，神父只能捕捉到天使动作的残影和大剑在空中划出的一道道光，炸开的一簇簇火花。

黑影嘶哑的声音逐渐变得圆润华丽，天鹅绒般的男性声音低沉地蛊惑着逐渐加快攻击速度的天使，“我的小天使啊，”黑影一分为二左右夹击飞在空中的Tim，“你还记得地狱荆棘的滋味么？现在的你恐怕撑不过一天吧……”

Jason从背后抽出那柄猎枪对准其中一匹黑影，砰地一声，弹片呼啸地钻进黑炎之中，黑色的影子散去露出其中野兽的姿态，拥有肉翅的奇美拉愤怒地发出兽类的嘶吼，脱离开黑炎的钳制他甩开原来的目标转头跳向攻击他的人类。

Tim在空中转身将长剑掷向冲Jason扑去的奇美拉，剑身把失去黑炎保护的奇美拉瞬间烧成灰烬，他召回双手剑想要阻挡身后黑影的攻击却只来得及挡住一半，他的后背被兽爪划出四道从右翼横贯至后腰的血痕。

Jason终于装填完射出的第二发子弹也在此时射中了仅剩的黑影，Tim发出一声人耳无法听见的长啸，蓝色的眼睛里迸发金红色的光，长剑亮如白昼，最后一只奇美拉甚至来不及惨嚎便与世长辞。

天使从空中跌落回地面，翅膀砸进满是脏污泥泞的雪地里，手中的长剑在他跌落之时已经消失。

先前受伤的魅魔双耳流血晕倒在巷子口，Jason作为最脆弱的人类反而毫发无伤，他随手把猎枪扔在地上，连滚带爬趴到Tim早就散去热度的身体上，天使背上的伤口没有丝毫愈合的痕迹，胸口也毫无起伏。

“看在上帝的份上，你他妈给我醒来啊！我保证，明天一定给你买新品种的咖啡豆……”Jason握住天使沾满泥土和其他腐烂物的双手按在胸口。

我还没教会你怎么手工煮出好喝的咖啡，我还没为你解释你问我的十四行诗，我还没为你献上这世界最美好的一切。

神父亲吻天使变的半透明的指节。

天使想要眨眼，但飘下的雪花却在他纤长的睫毛上越积越多。

Tim的长啸让许多超自然生物闻讯而来，他们挤挤挨挨把巷口堵地水泄不通，他们静静地凝望神父佝偻在天使身上的背影，甚至没人敢上前带走昏倒的同伴。

“哇哦，你们这动静挺大啊？”脖子缩在长风衣里的金发男人叼着烟推开人群往里挤。

“闭嘴，Constantine你这个蠢货……”女巫们自动为他们强大的女巫协会会长让出一条通路，黑发的美艳女子穿过人群径直走到神父身边，“他的魔力耗尽了才动不了，你要是再耽误会儿，他可就真死了……”

“哦，拜托！Zatara女士你安慰人的本事并没有比我强到哪儿去！”


	7. Layer.美国哥谭. The Short Pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错我就是个没什么创意的马斯塔，补魔的设定本质和fate没啥太大的区别，虽然我努力圆了一下理论！！！

“这不合理。”Constantine又点了根烟。

“如果你没有向我隐瞒什么细节，那确实不合理。”Zatanna难得赞同的点头。

“毕竟是有成功案例的，我碰上他的时候他的情况还没这么糟糕一副马上就要归西的样子。”Constantine抬头看了一眼Jason，趁神父全幅心思都在天使身上，肆无忌惮的把烟灰抖在神父卧室的新地毯上。

所以就是你这个混蛋教坏Tim用双手抓着烤肉的？神父想起什么似的抬头看向Constantine，“是你让他来找我的？”Jason把天使的身体半揽进怀里警惕地看向另外两人，“为什么是我？”

Constantine耸肩把双手插回口袋里：“你知道的，拥有奇迹圣痕，还被梵蒂冈排挤的神职人员，你还认识第二个么？”

“他，奇迹圣痕？”一直胸有成竹不动声色的女巫也不禁瞪大了眼睛。

Jason把目光放回体温稍有回升的天使身上，天使的睫毛微不可查的颤了颤，神父仍然担忧地皱着眉头，他调整位置好让天使靠在自己的肩上。

“既然你对你的手段很有信心那为什么他还会衰弱的这么快？！”

被转移话题让女巫又回到那副深不可测的表情，Constantine倒是毫不在意的咋舌，“难道是你那方面不太行？满足不了他？”金发男人大剌剌地把目光指向神父两腿之间脐下三寸，“不应该啊，我以为你们孩子都要生出来了……”

“看你人高马大的，没想到那方面居然……所以你才继续做神父的？”Zatanna也和混蛋Constantine一起探究地望向Jason的下半身。

“你们他妈说什么呢？！性生活又和你的疗法有什么关……”说到一半Jason醍醐灌顶，“WTF？！你是说这个疗法需要性交？！”

“准确的来说是，体液和身体接触，人类的种子是承载魔力的优秀载体。”

“总之你先……额，亲热一下，让他能够不至于直接因为魔力耗尽而原地倒戈。”

当然，当着别人的面和天使接吻，甚至交换体液，神父是极度不情愿的，但Timothy的身体冷的像冰雕，四肢的透明度也越来越高。

Jason警告地瞥了两人一眼，Zatanna揪过Constantine的领子摆手道：“我们在外面等你。”

冰冷而柔软，天使的嘴唇像从冷库中取出的玫瑰花瓣，因为热气而融化的冰霜滋润了Jason干燥起皮渗血的嘴唇。

他在心中祈祷着：上帝啊，您忠诚的奴仆祈求您的垂怜。

神父感觉身体中有什么在消失，顺着两人相接的地方离开，他想起和自己同睡后天使红润的脸色，牵手从雪天里回来后天使大笑哈出的热气。

我真是个白痴。Jason在心里诅咒着自己的视而不见。

最先有反应的是天使的双眼，天使终于眨了一下他睫毛纤长的蓝色眼睛。Tim的意识就差那——么一点就要滑进永恒的深渊，被拉回现世后他第一时间确认了自己的处境。紧接着他松了口气，呼出的微弱气流拂过神父湿润的嘴唇，当然天使此时仍然没有什么力气，如果没有足够的魔力输入，他很快又会失去行动力。

“操，真的有效，Tim！”Jason摇了摇天使的脑袋，“Tim，你还好么？”天使对上神父关切的目光，又眨了眨眼睛，不过他很快两眼一闭又进入了“节电模式”。

神父摸了摸天使的胸口，确认各项生命体征恢复了之前的水平，才松了一口。他为天使掖好被角，即便他现在一步都不想离开Tim，但他还有许多问题需要解决，比如所谓的“信力疗法”究竟是怎么回事儿。

等在教堂前厅长凳的女巫和金发魔法师并没有交谈，女巫正在翻看一本封皮老旧的日志，而Constantine正翘着二郎腿放空自己，专心致志吐出一个完美的烟圈。

神父咳嗽一声，在空旷的教堂里格外响亮。

Zatanna和Constantine交换了一个眼神，很显然天使并没有按照交给他的“操作指南”来行动。Jason的眼神倒是写满了：如果你们现在不说清楚，我就立刻把你们都抓起来给天主教当苦役到死。

女巫随手向空中抛出一捧珍珠粉，粉末并没有因为地心引力而缓缓落地，而是被魔力维持在空中，中心的粉末亮起点点金色荧光组成天使模样的图案，天使头顶的光环与空中漂浮的十字架隐隐相连，Zatanna耐心解释道，“这是天使本身的力量，从信众提供的信仰与神明处而来，”天使的身上闪烁起白色的符文，“从Constantine的叙述来看，他们被允许获得力量需要来自上级或者父母的许可，”Constantine给了Jason一个“天使也要繁殖”的眼神，“随着许可级别的上升，天使获得的魔力就越多，能力越强，从而划分出阶级，”粉末中的天使从一对翅膀变成两对，“但你的天使，他的许可被破坏了，或者说——”天使身上的白色符文被更浓郁的黑色符文盖住，金色的天使身上颜色也渐渐变成黑色，“被覆盖，因此他没有办法再从原来的途径吸收维持身体的魔力了。”

女巫手握成拳头，所有的光点都消失了，粉末也旋转着回到Zatanna的手中，女巫把珍珠粉倒回布袋里。

Constantine漂在空中的烟圈却扭曲起来，成了一个形貌拙劣的火柴人模样，“‘信力’是神明，恶魔，一切神圣或者亵渎的超自然生物的力量来源，曾经有已经衰弱到快要消失的神明因为当地的传说在网络上死灰复燃而恢复力量的案例，”火柴人随着他的叙述变成了健美的希腊神像，“天使如果不能从以往的途径获得足够的魔力，那么他就和一般的神圣超自然生物没有太大区别，他需要新的魔力来源，比如吸血鬼通过鲜血维持，狼人通过月光，而天使需要新的信仰之力，”希腊神像变回长出翅膀的火柴人，他的脚下出现了许多匍匐的小人，“而这种新的信力并不足以保证他的魔力补充，就像为什么越是偏远地区或人口稀少时的神话传说就有越多的‘人祀’传统，他们需要人类的生命力流失作为代价才能补足，”匍匐的小人一个个被长着翅膀的火柴人吃进肚子里，火柴人又变回了希腊神，“也就是说，没有足够生命力的普通人被他吸取几次信力就会变成一具干尸。”

“所以我成了最好的魔力来源。”Jason若有所思地看向空中张牙舞爪继续吞噬小人的烟气。

“没错！”Constantine又吐出一口新的烟气吹散了空中飞舞的尼古丁气团，“你不是普通人，你是拥有奇迹圣痕的异端审判所战绩斐然的驱魔师……”

Zatanna打断道：“我刚刚就想问了，这个奇迹圣痕到底是……？”

神父指了指自己额前的一小撮白色头发，“这个就是，不然你以为每个神父都可以染成这种不羁的造型么？”

Zatanna显然对这个解释并不满意，Jason叹了口气解开长袍上的暗扣，脱下最里的白色衬衣。女巫的呼吸一滞瞪大眼睛，她有所猜测但神父展示的景象却更具冲击。

即便对于一名驱魔师来说，Jason身上的伤疤也太多了，几乎每一片巴掌大的地方都会有一条泛白的明显疤痕，但奇迹般地他的背后纵横两边肩胛骨到大半根脊柱却有一整片十字的区域干干净净，凡是接触到这片区域边缘的疤痕都被截断，被阳光晒成古铜色的肌肤在黯淡地烛光里晶莹发亮。

“14岁，埃塞俄比亚，反叛军袭击了NGO诊所，整片营地都被炸成了灰烬，赶来的军人从废墟里把我挖了出来，送到医院的时候心脏停跳超过8小时，”Jason指了指胸口的手术痕迹，“后来我在太平间的铁盒子里撞来撞去，他们才把我挖出来，没过多久我就被梵蒂冈的人接走了。”

神父重新披上衬衣，从Constantine的手里接过烟卷，女巫打了响指为他点燃香烟，他坐到另一侧的长凳上抬头望向那根自己看了千万遍的十字架，“我不知道上帝他老人家当年看上了我哪点，现在想来，也许就是为了此时，此刻，我能救回Tim……那即便死了，也不是什么大不了的事情。”

Zatanna摇了摇头并不认同Jason的说法，但她并没有指责神父的想法，只是陈述目前迫在眉睫的事实：“你的Tim之前因为不明原因不愿意吸取你过多的生命力，导致他现在身体中最后储存的魔力在刚刚一战中全部消耗完了，如果你不能为他提供大量的魔力，他最多撑不过明天傍晚。”

魔法师点头附和道，“说真的，你怎么忍到现在还没有上了他？我以为至多一周你们就会打得火热，毕竟你知道……天使都是一群非常开放的家伙。”

Zatanna和Jason一起诧异道：“我们他妈的怎么会知道这种事情？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章开车啦！！！！有non-con sex during sleep，不喜欢的朋友可以意会一下，就是补了个魔。


	8. Layer.美国哥谭.The Darkness before Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章应该算是non-con sex during sleep，预警一下。如果不喜欢这种题材的可以跳过这一章，反正就是他俩补了个魔！！！

他还记得，许多年前通红的地平线，通红的云朵，通红的帐篷，天下地上都是红色的，像熟透的橙子皮，像鸡蛋的蛋黄，像街边小贩兜售的气球。

然后他的意识就被一面看不见的巨大球拍，拍进了黑暗，他隐约还记得那些耀眼的光后空气中飘扬的焦糊味儿，肉块碳化，化学可燃物烧灼的味道。

从死亡中苏醒的Jason像个明明手持机票去仍被滞留在人间的乘客，他对自己感到迷惘，他不明白活下去的意义。他怀疑生，也质疑死，他再也没有感到过恐惧，也就从未体会真正的活着，直到现在。

Jason Todd的过去和那片废墟一块儿被埋在埃塞俄比亚的焦土中，而Jason Todd的现在终于要开始了。

Jason Todd的未来则侧躺在他的床上，落在床单上的翅膀随着呼吸上下起伏。

Tim已经没有多余的力气隐藏天使的所有特征，他头顶上的光环颜色黯淡，甚至有些发灰，两对翅膀蜷缩折叠起来。他背后被奇美拉抓伤的伤痕已经停止渗血，但偌大的伤口并没有合上，Jason能看见从中翻开的血肉和裸露的肋骨。

遵照巫师们的“指南”，他现在是天使的祭品了，是被奉献给他的人牲。

他是上帝的信徒、仆人，那么侍奉上帝的子女不是再自然不过的道理么，Jason这么想着解开了自己才重新整理好没多久的罗马领。

厚重的衣料落在地上，发出沉重的闷响。

Jason赤着身体跪在床边，只剩那条十字架项链被他握在手中和天使伸出床外的手交叠在一起，他吻过天使手上细微的擦伤，心疼地用拇指轻轻搓揉Tim虎口处细小的血斑。

“请你，不要拒绝我，也请你，原谅我。”Jason把额头抵在天使温凉的手背上，小声祈求。

而天使仍然疲惫地陷在梦境的深渊，没有回答。

神父像是怕惊醒天使一般，轻轻扶住天使的肩头把Tim侧卧的身体翻转成整个趴在床上的姿势，天使的翅膀自然地舒展开，铺满大半张床。和两对羽翼比起来，天使本身却非常瘦小，占不了什么地方，一条毯子就能把他牢牢裹住，密不透风。

天使大半张脸埋在柔软的羽毛枕里，对于外界的刺激无知无觉，他太累了。Jason从天使的发尾沿着他挺直的脊椎骨一寸寸地吻过，即便他和他心爱的天使的第一次性爱是在这样的情况下，他也希望能仔细膜拜他钟爱之人的每一寸肌肤。

像舔舐治疗伤口的野兽一样，Jason也伸出舌头勾勒Tim被抓伤的伤口边缘，他的舌尖尝不到血腥的铁锈味，天使的血被他卷进嘴里像喝进清甜的溪水。天使在梦中发出舒服的喟叹声，他小幅度拧动腰部靠近热源，尾椎抵在Jason的下颌上轻蹭。

Jason没有过多停留，他向下滑轻吻上天使光滑挺翘的屁股，他还记得这对让自己晃神的小东西。天使刚住进来，还没学会怎么使用老式的洗浴系统开错了水泵导致整个管道因为压力过高而崩裂，水漫金山之际Tim光着屁股跑到厨房，而Jason正在煎三文鱼的手一抖红酒拿成了高浓度伏特加，为了这一眼天使神圣的裸体他的手敷了一周的烫伤膏才好。

他把脸埋进Tim的臀缝，舌头抵在天使干净的穴口用力顶开褶皱伸进去，在天使热度比体表高出不少的肠道里打转画圈。天使不需要排泄，Tim的下体非常干净，只有浴液清新的水果味，神父深吸一口气，感到此刻对圣体无比的亵渎。上帝啊，这可是天使的身体啊……

唾液很快濡湿了天使的甬道，他的括约肌也熟稔地放松下来，Jason不用润滑剂也能轻松把一根手指伸进Tim粉色湿润的小洞。Constantine也许并没有胡说，虽然并不知道他为什么有这些知识，但天使在天界的生活也许并不如人们想象的那样纯洁禁欲。

当然，神父的私生活也不如人们想象的那样清心寡欲，Jason从床头柜里摸出润滑剂挤在掌心，两掌搓热冰凉的液体才抹在天使正在张合的穴口上，他试探地把裹满粘滑液体的两根手指一齐伸进去，手指在肠道里一点点摸索着天使不知道是否存在的前列腺。

Jason就算摸到了也无从判断，因为半睡的天使只要被手指插入就会发出让神父听了脸红心跳的呻吟。为Tim扩张是件非常困难地事情，尤其是Jason的阴茎光是碰到天使奶白的大腿就能立刻射出来，但是秉持着绝对不能浪费的原则，神父只能加快前戏的速度，而天使的身体仿佛听到了他的心愿，乖顺而柔软的为他打开自己的入口。

神父从来没有就这样，没有任何保护措施的进入另一个人的身体，更遑论是天使的身体。比人类更完美，更强大，更美丽的生物，现在就趴在他的床上，为他打开通往极乐的大门，而他甚至承受不住插到天使身体的最深处就要高潮了。

他咬紧牙关，额头青筋都因为极力忍耐射精的冲动而突起，神父的双手紧紧攒住天使不盈一握的纤细腰肢，天使已经脆弱到与常人无异的肉体很快就被他捏出深红发紫的指印。汗水顺着发际，脸颊，汇聚在下巴上承受不住重力的感召落在天使凹陷的腰窝上，天使觉得痒痒似的，两双静静耷拉在床上的翅膀轻颤着抬起，较小的那对甚至因为Jason阴茎的深入而微微扑扇起来，黑白混杂的羽翼像波浪一般在空中随着快感的浪潮而起伏。

被诱惑地神父握住天使靠近与肩胛骨相连处的翅膀根部，方才还只是发出含混不清低吟地天使抖地发出一声跨越人耳听力范围的尖叫，Jason只能看见Tim突然向后扬起的脑袋以及被声波冲击而抖动地窗玻璃。

短促地叫床声并没有唤醒处于半昏迷状态的天使，Tim很快又趴回原位，但背后的翅膀却有知觉地跟随Jason抽插的动作上下挥舞，几片打动中受伤折断的羽毛落在地毯床铺上，发着几不可察的微光。

坚持到完全进入Tim的时候Jason终于忍不住抬头后仰，他闭上眼睛感受天使炽热的甬道包裹自己的阴茎，他们之间没有任何束缚的连在一起，而这还不是快乐的喜马拉雅。神父并没有很多的性爱经验，他只能跟随自己的本能在天使的身体里驰骋，野蛮地碾过那些柔软的壁垒。胸口的十字架因为大开大合的动作打在他的胸口，像是马鞭打在身上让他每一下都比前一下更用力。

天使逐渐加快扇动速度的翅膀让神父十分确信Tim并不讨厌这样的入侵，而这种快乐在持续了几分钟后，神父禁欲而过度敏感的身体很快就撑不住了，他用尽力气把阴茎塞进天使身体的最深处。

这是神父人生最漫长的射精，也是最激烈的高潮。

与此同时，天使的两对翅膀猛地张开到尖端的羽翼都根根竖起，随着口中发出高亢沙哑的浪叫，Tim睁开了双眼，蓝色的虹膜上金红色的光彩流转闪烁。

Jason这次终于体会到，“信力疗法”的可怕之处，他清晰的感觉到生命力像指尖的沙子，跟随精液一起离开他的身体，顺着漏斗口滑进巨大的容器底部。

“Tim……”他甚至来不及从天使的身体里退出来便眼前一黑向前倒去。

天使的翅膀温柔地拖住耗尽精力的神父。

“Jason……你这个白痴……”

神父完美错过了天使醒来后对他说的第一句话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前预警下一章会有双性车，毕竟是天使，终于可以合理双性了233333如果不喜欢的朋友可以只看summary不看内容


	9. Layer.美国哥谭.Rising from Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性车预警啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊真的是双性车！！！如果不能接受双性车的可以看到快补魔的时候跳过去，反正就是他俩又补了个魔，然后互相表白了一下！！！

他来人间的时候非常彷徨，只能漫无目的地飘荡在大街小巷，深林山野，沼泽大海，希望能像Bruce说的那样撞上上帝留给他的一线生机。

他保持着隐蔽，肆无忌惮地观察着世间万物，抱着纯粹学者的心态研究着在典籍文献中读到的一切。

至高天纵使也有天气变化，但与人间比起来却乏味许多，天堂如果有天气播报一定是这样的：圣光大盛，圣光略弱，圣光非常刺眼请佩戴墨镜出门。

他第一次被人识破伪装是在一片具有奇妙魔力的沼泽，沼泽阴暗潮湿却又覆满蓬勃地生机，浑身藤蔓的人形生物坐在绿意最盎然地沼泽地边，别人看不见，但天使却能从姑且称为人的生物眼中看见他眼中倒映地景色，那些万里之外极地的苔藓，火奴鲁鲁苍翠与斑驳火山岩交错的山顶，安第斯山脉连绵的草原和热带雨林。

自称“沼泽怪物”的家伙伸出手臂，手臂末端长出粗壮的藤蔓在天使脚下虬结成鸟窝的形状，天使噗嗤笑起来，抖抖翅膀落在鸟窝里。他从善如流地盘腿坐下，听这似人非人的奇特生物娓娓讲述沼泽外发生的故事。

这片具有奇妙魔力的沼泽并不如预期般门可罗雀，每隔一阵便会有其他具有魔力的人或生物造访，他们或是寻求帮助，或是挑衅滋事，Tim饶有兴味地坐在新生出的鸟窝里观赏往来的人事。

大多时候人们会询问沼泽怪物中央生出的鸟窝里有什么，更多人对鸟窝视而不见，只有那名恼人的金发魔法师一边抱怨着沼泽湿气太重导致他的烟卷都点不着一边抬头招呼天使：“嘿，伙计，借个天堂之火用用！”

Tim挥舞着边缘已经几乎被黑羽覆盖的翅膀落在男人面前打了个响指，男人烫地差点让烟卷脱手掉在满是腐殖质的地面，“喂喂，老兄，小心点……”沼泽怪物贴心地用湿漉漉的藤蔓触手捏灭了法师头发尖跳跃地火苗。

没过多久，Constantine带着意外收获的烟卷补给——天使脱落的羽毛——心满意足地离开了沼泽，天使亦挥别了沉默收回鸟窝的沼泽怪物，Tim能听见整片沼泽簌簌地温柔地送别声。

他循着Constantine留给他的一小片从教堂十字架上剥离下的铜屑来到哥谭，彼时神父刚刚在教堂的房间里甩下自己坏了一只脚的廉价行李箱，并且因为扬起的灰尘咳嗽起来。

天使第一次降落在大教堂广场顶的滴水兽上便感受到了这座全世界犯罪率最高城市的奇妙特质，黑暗与神圣的力量在此间并没有制约平衡，而是残暴地互相撕裂扑杀，交织成一片灰色的混沌。

犯罪巷便是这个混沌漩涡的核心，超自然生物自在地生活在那片拥挤破败的街区，与普通的人类毫无异状地混居，各方势力的地盘犬牙交错，所有的生物在这片难以逃离的黑洞深处，没有前路也没有退路的苟且存活。

神父并不知道自己的到来到底改变了什么，天使却知道。随着神父花样百出的“暴力治安”手段，此间充斥的力量正在逐渐从无序归于有序，从混乱的熵增回到文明的熵减。

本会走上犯罪道路的少年犯走进了不算太差的寄养家庭，本会犯下杀人罪行的犯人被绳之以法，贩毒走私的窝点被破坏，不法资金的资金链条断裂，夜间工作的魅魔们不再担心被强奸打劫，狼人的月圆之夜即便痛苦也不会再去伤人……

天使飞在空中，藏在阴影里，看Jason和所有奇形怪状的人和事打交道，Tim十分肯定Jason Todd并不是个普通的神父，在人间，他用如此之短的时间达成的成应该被称为——“奇迹”。

天使这样问自己：一名士兵的生命是否值得用天父赐予人间的“奇迹”作为代价？

他在看到神父孤独地从噩梦中第100次苏醒的时候终于给出了答案。

于是他放任自己亲近这束上帝之手赐予人间的秩序之光，放任自己在这片温暖的辉光中衰弱，心甘情愿地走向死亡。

Tim摸过Jason新生出胡茬的坚毅下颚，神父正微张开嘴小声打着呼噜，嘴角的口水岌岌可危地就要滑出来落在枕头上。

不过现在Tim对自己的答案不是那么确定了。

神父的魔力流淌在他的身体里，他感受到久违的生机和力量，就像他在那片有魔力的沼泽里感受到的一样。

Constantine靠在门口掏出烟卷，Tim还像第一次见面时为男人点燃了烟卷。

“呼，你的小情人给你的魔力这么浪费他可是会吃醋的。”男人挑了挑眉，这回终于没被天堂之火烧掉半截眉毛，他惬意地吸了一口烟卷，把满是魔力的烟雾吞进肺里又呼出鼻腔。

“现在也不是闲话家常的时候。”天使用翅膀挡住神父赤裸地身体，法师无语地转过视线，Tim才为熟睡的神父盖上被子。

“噢，热恋中的小情侣啊！”法师夸张地感叹，却被一股无形地力量推出房间。

Tim随手在腰间围了一条毯子，张开翅膀拽着Constantine飞往教堂大厅。

女巫，法师和天使在金星的光芒逐渐被太阳的辉光掩盖时才满是困意的结束了他们的秘密会议。

Jason刚恢复知觉只觉鼻子痒痒，他猛地打了个喷嚏，砰地从床上弹起来，又被飞快地压回床垫上。

四扇巨大的翅膀正把他牢牢包在中间，天使自然脱落地在枕头上的羽毛便是让他打喷嚏的罪魁祸首。Tim揉了揉眼睛，又往他身上凑了凑，翅膀也跟着扑簌扑簌抖动起来调整了位置，天使两颊红扑扑，嘟起的嘴巴埋在Jason赤裸敏感的胸肌中间。

上帝啊……Jason抬头看了看天光大亮的窗口，不情不愿地把视线挪回天使光滑完美地脸颊。

“早上好啊，Jason。”天使闭着眼睛笑道，呼出的温暖气息让Jason的下身和胸口同时起跳。

“所以我他妈睡了多久……”Jason再次害羞地别开视线，不敢直视天使的脸，“以及，早上好，Tim。”

不对，他还有更重要的事情要问天使，他挣开天使“捆住”自己的翅膀，解放了双手，他郑重其事地扶住Tim的肩膀。他最终没能说出任何话，因为天使一个翻身两对翅膀跟着在空中划出流畅光滑的线条，Tim双腿张开牢牢地把他压在身下。

“既然你已经醒了，事不宜迟，我们立刻开始第二轮吧！”Tim双手撑在Jason的脑袋两边，兴致盎然地提议道，不过他歪了歪脑袋，“昨天我昏过去了，只能那个模样，不过以后你可以选择自己喜欢的样子。”

“我记得你喜欢长发？”天使话音刚落，黑色的长发便凭空出现，从半空中落下，光滑的发丝越过天使的肩头瀑布般落在Jason的脸上，肩上，胸口，“还是你更喜欢女性的身体？”Tim直起身，跪在Jason的身上，挺腰露出光滑的下体，肉色的两片褶皱和粉色的内里在缝隙里若隐若现。

“也许你对我们本来的样子更有兴趣？”Jason一眨眼，Tim正扶住自己半硬的粉丝阴茎微微向上抬起，露出靠近会阴处两片贝肉般丰满的阴唇，他的指尖扒拉开那倒闭合的缝隙，好让Jason能看清他下头正泛着水光的入口和微微鼓起的粉色阴蒂。

Tim把指尖微微插进下身张开的湿润小缝，舒服地发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，他用屁股缝抵住Jason已经完全硬起的阴茎上下摩擦，“看来某人找到了自己的最爱？”Tim咯咯笑起来，他抽出伸进下身的手指，指节上裹满他下头流出的丰沛汁水。

他搓了搓手指又张开，粘液拉出透明的丝线在阳光下闪闪发亮。Jason脑子里嗡嗡地什么都想不起来了，他现在只想把阴茎插进那两片柔软的阴唇之间，捅开那道因为淫液而反光的小缝，把自己深深埋进Tim的阴道里，他迫不及待地想要探索天使这幅神奇的身体。

但撇开Tim身上生而俱来的诸多神圣属性，在床上他确是个彻头彻尾的混球，他用翅膀把Jason固定在床上不能自由动作。而他自己却把自己两片湿乎乎的阴唇用手指扒拉开，层层叠叠的粉色小洞微微张开口，Jason甚至能看到阴道口被挤压出的透明液体，Tim把中指慢慢插回花穴里，安静的室内能听到开合挤压带来的清脆水声。

而天使的另一只手却仍然固定住Jason的阴茎，抵在自己的臀缝上用手撸动摩擦，指尖偶尔划过男人留着前液的小缝，让Jason只能徒劳地扭腰摆头。天使惬意地玩弄自己滴着水的小缝和突起的阴蒂，毫不掩饰地发出舒适地呻吟。

“艹，Tim，Fuck，求你了，我求求你……”Jason的视线在天使因为情欲而绯红的脸颊，缀在胸前的黑色长发和天使自慰的手指间无措地的逡巡。

“什么，Jason，”天使弯下腰凑近Jason汗湿的额头，“我亲爱的神父，你在乞求什么？”

在天使的质问中Jason的欲望像打在悬崖上的浪头般让他的脑子只剩下朦胧地本能，“我乞求您，我的天使，我的Timothy，”Jason颤抖地握紧胸口的十字架，“让我进入您的圣体——”天使松开禁锢住他阴茎的那只手，轻轻抬起身体，但仍然允许Jason涨成紫红色的阴茎进入，只是让硕大的龟头抵在他被淫液涂满的小口，“让我亵渎您……”

“我亲爱的神父，我给予你亵渎我的权利。”

天使说着坐了下来，Jason“嘶”地倒吸一口冷气，他下一秒就想把精液尽数射进天使不知道存不存在的子宫里，让天使的身体继续被自己的精液填满。TIm的翅膀又回到空中，天使的身体也随之在空中起起伏伏，Jason的双手终于恢复自由。

Jason一只手摸到两人连接处揉动会让天使发出高亢呻吟的阴蒂，另一只手握住被头发遮住的比原先稍稍隆起的胸乳，他穿过黑色的发丝用拇指来回拨弄Tim挺立的粉色乳尖，他的指腹每划过硬挺的乳头，Tim下身便跟着收紧一下挤出更多的淫液。

“我快要到了……”天使又像昨夜一样大张开翅膀，羽翼也纷纷竖起错开，他主动挺动腰腹，屁股有规律的转动，好让Jason的阴茎顶部能碾过能让他尖叫呻吟的凸起，“Jay，射给我好么，我需要你……”

“全给你，Tim，亲爱的，我的宝宝鸟，要多少都给你……”Jason用双臂支撑起身体，肌肉结实的腹部随着天使的节奏一起上下起伏。

高潮的瞬间，Jason眼前又是阵阵白光，他头晕脑胀的倒回枕头里，阴茎却依然埋在天使穴道里，抽搐着射出囊袋里残存的白浊液体，而他们的连接处都被天使潮吹喷出的水弄得湿哒哒的，他浓密微卷的阴毛上挂着水珠缠绕在一块儿。

Tim大喘着气，两颊比睡醒时红得更厉害，他的额角甚至有因为过高的体温与冷空气接触而凝成了水珠。

天使从半浮在空中落回床上，他静静地在神父的胸口趴着，长长的黑发像蜿蜒在平原上的河流四散流动，Tim的手指在Jason浅色的乳晕上画着圈，“你感觉怎么样？”

“从没像现在这么爽……”Jason挑起一缕天使的长发把玩。

“那你更喜欢哪种？我对你们人类的性倾向和情趣爱好并不算了解……”Tim模仿他平日里的毛绒绒的小伙伴发出噗噜噜的咕哝声。

“说实话，只要是你，我都可以……”Jason把天使的三束头发绕在指缝里，“不过你怎么知道我喜欢长发？”

“因为你总是会给长发的妓女多分两个餐包。”

Jason一时语塞，他脑子里走马灯似的回忆起自己多分餐包的人……该死，他现在也无法解释自己多分食物是因为对方符合自己的口味还是因为碰巧他多分餐包的人都是单亲妈妈，毕竟他非常喜欢天使的长发，“这是个运气球！”他手中的长发已经编成了一束完美的麻花辫，“不过你长发的样子真性感，我说真的！”

Tim哼哼笑了两声，趴在Jason胸口上闭起眼睛吸收身体里堆积的魔力，两人静静的谁也没有说话，Jason又编起了第二束，这次他尝试起了蜈蚣辫。

“嘿，Jay，我只是不再想死了……”过了一会儿，天使侧过脑袋，一只耳朵叠放在Jason的左胸口，他听着神父平稳有力的心跳叹了一口气，“在遇见你之后。”

“我也爱你。”Jason低头轻吻天使的发顶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家Batman Day快乐！！！


	10. Layer.至高天.Some Holy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前准备考试去了_(:з」∠)_之后应该会恢复周更吧【大概。

“Dicccccccccck，快出来，有你的信！！！！！”Wally趴在Dick房间的窗户边，金色的翅膀以肉眼无法捕捉的速度高速扇动，窗下自由生长的苹果树被吹得叶子落了满地，“老兄，你是我今天的第一站！给我点信心让我日子好过点，好吗！”

楼下的大门开了，Alfred举高手里的餐盘：“亲爱的先生，要来点小甜饼么？”

端着一只比脸大的饭盆嘴里塞满麦片的Dick叽里咕噜着无法正常解析的话语。

Wally飞下来踢了Dick一脚，下一瞬人又飞回了半空，“天堂快递，使命必达，谢谢您的小甜饼，日安！”再下一瞬送信天使已经不见了踪影

餐盘里满满的小甜饼被信件取代，Bruce越过被麦片呛住的Dick从餐盘里拿起信件，米白色的信封被深红的火漆封口，金色的印章是栩栩如生的燕子纹样。

Bruce翻过信封，对封面隽秀花体写的“收信人：Dick Grayson（Not You Bruce）”不以为意，板着脸的天使长动动手指解除了火漆上的小咒语抽出里头工整对折的信纸。

Dick终于把呛住的麦片吐了出来，他在Alfred不赞同的眼神中，用袖口擦了擦嘴边的口水，“是Timmy的信吗，他都说什么了？”

“没什么。”天使长的表情和他今早从床上醒来后的表情保持着完美的一致。如果不是因为他们是天使，Dick甚至怀疑Bruce实际患有面部神经方面的疾病。

Bruce摆手，信件已经飞上楼乖巧钻进Dick也没有权限打开的书桌抽屉。没有理会Dick不满地吵嚷，日理万机的天使长脱下舒适的晨袍，Alfred为他套上平日办公的西装外套。

“我出趟门，中午就不回来吃饭了。”Bruce整了整领带开着他的座驾缓缓驶离特意修建的车道，毕竟整个至高天开车上班的天使长有且只有他一人，另一个不用翅膀的天使长是开飞机上下班的Hal Jordan。

在门口目送Bruce离开的Alfred同时为餐厅里的Dick端上一杯布丁，管家指尖的天堂之火把布丁上的均匀砂糖烤成让健身狂魔都无法拒绝的美妙褐色。

Bruce的车停在了军团档案馆，档案馆从建立至今只有一名天使在管理维护这些资料。Barbara Gordan倚在门口的长榻上，双目紧阖，以她为中心空中飘有数不清的全息画面，影像组成的阵列盘旋环绕向无限远处的天穹延伸。

Bruce绕过正在全神贯注工作的Barbara往后头的自助操作台走去，至高天在人类搞出自动化系统后就给天堂的办公系统做了大升级，档案管理不再需要Barbara亲自归档和调取了，“神谕”会作为档案馆的代理完成所有的非智能工作。

过了一会儿，一块半透明散发着银色光芒的晶板从空间口袋里被吐出，Bruce把手伸进晶板掏出一只通体全黑盒盖用金线勾勒出燕子模样的匣子，打开盒子里面是一整片完整的——用普通人类的眼光来看就是普通的——蛋壳。

“你是不是忘了什么重要的东西？”躺在榻上里的Barbara并没有动嘴，声音从档案馆的四面八方传过来，虚空中一张古老的羊皮卷掉了出来落在他的手里。

“我只是还在考虑这……”

“得了吧，Bruce，你如果还在考虑就不会来取Tim的蛋壳了。”没错，天使也管这个叫蛋壳，虽然它有个学名被称为——原初之壳。

下一瞬Bruce就被Barbara毫不留情的从档案室炮弹般弹出去，Bruce尴尬地拍了拍翅膀止住继续在空中飞行的惯性，他落回地面把盒子和羊皮卷一起放进后备箱。

Bruce从正义大厅回到家，刚推开门就被一阵狂风吹乱了梳理服帖的额发。Dick从走廊里直冲而来，生气地大吼：“你居然偷偷取了Timmy的蛋壳！！我都没有见过宝宝鸟的蛋壳！！那可是——宝宝鸟的蛋壳！”


	11. Layer.美国哥谭.Deliveries from Heaven

Bart还是个天堂快递的实习天使，更重要的是他还是一名非常年幼的天使，奈何天堂的神速力者人数稀少，工作又尤为繁重。他从学院毕业后便早早走上工作岗位，担负起至高天直接对接人界的物流工作。

年幼的小天使随意地把Barry天使长交给他的包裹夹在腋下，他闪电般穿行在哥谭的小巷子里，通过印记的指引寻找收件人。他送过很多的包裹，但这大概是他短暂的快递员生涯中碰到的，最大的挑战，自此以后他大概再也不想学他的好叔叔Wally West那样没事儿扒人家窗子了。

Tim的大腿根被Jason握住向两边分开，天使硬挺的阴茎被神父顶弄地上下晃动。卧室的白色窗帘并没有尽到遮挡春色的义务，Tim丝毫不觉窗外的窥视，他大张着双腿朝向窗子，蜷起的脚趾勾在窗前书桌的桌沿上，靠下的那对翅膀垂向地面，羽毛扫在Jason支撑他体重的双臂上随着抽插微微颤动。

天使向后仰起脖子靠在神父的肩上磨蹭，黑色的长发落在男人衬衫敞开的胸口，他嘴里呻吟着“好舒服”，“就是那里”，纤长柔软的胳膊又绕上神父的后脑勺调笑，“Jason，你是不是该去晨祷了？”

“我现在就在履行上帝赋予我的使命。”神父偏头亲了亲天使的发顶，下身却加快了速度试图堵上天使尖酸刻薄的嘴巴。

神父青筋凸起的阴茎从下方钻进Tim水光淋漓的后穴，天使闭上眼睛随着身后的律动把自己的两根手指也埋进身前空虚的花穴，“我比较希望你堵上我的这张嘴……”他错开指头故意把前穴搅动地滋滋作响，食指揉弄从两片肉唇中露出的阴蒂，嘴里刻意地发出更婉转淫荡的呻吟。

“抱歉，babe，我可不是有两根鸡巴的神奇生物。”神父单手托举起天使的大腿，另一只手掰过天使的脸堵住他喋喋不休的小喇叭。

天使为了维持平衡只好展开两扇较大的翅膀轻轻在空中上下挥舞，好让神父的阴茎不会滑出他被操得柔软正贪得无厌吃着精液的小洞，他身前粉色的头部偶尔擦过小腹留下不规则的透明水渍，水痕蜿蜒在光滑洁白的皮肤上闪闪发亮，晃得窗户外头的送信天使差点一跟头栽进楼下的灌木丛。

Bart紧张地从楼下的草坪上抄起一只正在晒太阳的姜黄色的流浪猫挡在眼前，才又偷偷飞回窗户边，他从猫咪的脑袋顶探出眼睛，眼前的景色并没有消失他又赶紧把脑袋缩回猫咪毛绒绒的脖子后面好像这样就能阻挡房间里不停传出的吟哦，流浪猫听了好几天教堂宿舍的叫床只是淡定地打了个呵欠蹬了蹬悬空的后腿。

“你可以出来了，”Tim的声音从窗口传出来，“Bart，我知道你在那儿。”

Bart从已经睡着的猫咪的肩头露出一只眼睛，方才赤身裸体的天使在腰间裹了一张床单盘腿坐在窗前的书桌前。

“你可以放下那个可怜的小家伙了。”Tim微笑着拉起窗子的插销，Bart飞回草地小心放下摊开肚皮睡着的猫咪才飞回去，Tim从窗口探出半个身子，Bart又慌张的捂上眼睛。

“我的老天爷你身上怎么青青紫紫的你不是应该刀枪不入凡人根本不可能在你身上留下印子的么我的天呐那就是传说中的吻痕么我从来没有在别的天使身上见过！”Tim抱着手臂点了点头，没错，这还是他熟悉的那个Bart。

“好久不见，我也很想你，Bart。”Tim弯下腰在送信天使被栗色刘海覆盖的脑门上大声“吧唧”了一口。

送信天使“嗷呜”着捂住额头在空中转起了圈圈，在Tim的注视中他转了快有几十圈才停下，“我们都很想你，这是你的军团长寄给你的包裹。”

Tim早有预料，信件八成到不了Dick的手里，他撇撇嘴拆开由咒语封装好，核弹也炸不烂的天堂快递箱。

“天堂快递，使命必达！我还有别的包裹要送……”Bart话还没说完就被Tim塞了满嘴的小甜饼。

“这是Alf给你的谢礼，欢迎你有空再来找我……”Tim把一整袋小甜饼从箱子里掏出来塞进Bart的手里，“省着点吃，别像以前那样一下就吃完了，Kon也去前线了，以后可没人随时帮你揣着小零食，注意安全，小馋猫。”

Bart的眼神在小饼干和Tim一大半都变成灰色的翅膀之间来回游移，“我真的还能再见到你么，Tim……”

“相信我，亲爱的。”Tim顿了顿。

“还有回去别告诉他们你刚刚看到的！”

Bart做了个鬼脸，他飞快抱了抱Tim，像以前那样在对方的胸口来回磨蹭，最后依依不舍拍着翅膀在Tim的眼里留下一道金红闪电的残像。

Tim把窗户锁好才把心思转回房里的纸箱，他从里头摸索出一件出乎意料的东西，学着Jason吹了声口哨：Bruce这回真是下了血本。

教堂门口去而复返的金发法师把一块破裹布抱着的东西扔进神父的怀里。

Jason揭开沾满血迹灰尘甚至煤灰的裹布露出里头木头为柄造型普通的匕首：“这就是该隐杀死亚伯的刀？”

“你指望创世纪那会儿我们的祖先能用得起什么华贵的金银珠宝么？”Constantine把烟夹在手里从烟盒里弹出另一只。

Jason把烟按回烟盒，“戒了，你知道，影响……”他耸肩朝后退了半步坐回长椅上，“性功能。”

魔法师把烟盒塞回口袋朝神父可笑地挤了挤眼，“行吧，看来你和你带翅膀的朋友相处得不错，我这里还有另一个不错的消息，”金发男人又从口袋里掏出银质的酒壶在神父的白眼中灌下一大口，“我听一个从地狱来的朋友说，你们这儿最近收了个来自天堂的包裹，而至高天的天使军团长最近一次前线巡视没有佩戴他的圣剑，有传闻说他把圣剑赠予了他被污染的弟子希望能治好他。”

“最近Tim确实比之前好了许多，”Jason得意地笑起来，“拜我所赐。”

Constantine摇了摇头，“你那位多毛的朋友确实本事不小，如今他在女巫们的帮助下破坏了那位大人布置在哥谭的血祭，又放出圣剑在他手中的消息，相信你们很快就要大难临头了……”他站起来在教堂的木头地板上抖落身上的烟灰，“为了长命百岁，我就不陪你们掺和了，有缘再会。”

“你的刀不要了么？”Jason冲男子的背影喊道，金发男人已经像一阵青烟消失在人群里。


	12. Layer.美国哥谭. The Arrival of Ra's al Ghul

Ra’s自认是名讲究礼仪的绅士，尤其是他此行的目的是为了接回他几百年来最心仪的眷族，他早早通过地狱邮政向Timothy发出今夜会来拜访的通知信函，希望他知道Timothy看到没看直接就把通知函点了的时候不要难过。

他可爱的小天使Timothy为了引诱他来人间，做了许多功课，包括完成了自己布置给他的小作业，还超额完成让Bruce把圣剑交予他。Timothy如此殷切期盼，为了不成为让下属失望的上司，Ra’s自然要来瞧瞧Timothy都为他准备了什么。虽然听说他的Timothy近日同一名人类神父常常厮混在一处不免让他对自己的判断有所动摇，但这更坚定了他要来人间看看的决心。

迎接他的是围绕小教堂层层叠叠的法阵，Ra's从自己的翅膀上抽出一根纯黑的羽毛，柔软卷曲的羽毛飘向半空陡然绷直了身体，下一瞬，化身纯黑利刃的羽毛“叮”地一声刺穿教堂最外围的保护层，清脆的响声像悦耳的三角铁直到第十声才停下，飞进教堂的羽毛最后镶嵌在礼拜堂中央的十字架上才停下。

Ra’s的斗篷因为法阵的崩坏而迎风扬起，Tim的声音从小教堂里传出来，“说老实话，我一直都不明白有翅膀为什么还要穿斗篷这件事……”天使坐在十字架上，两只白得发光的脚在空中来回晃荡，“好久不见，Ra’s。”他从十字架上站起身，伸腿足尖轻点在那根嵌入十字架的羽毛上，他转过身面朝大门张开他光芒黯淡，黑白驳杂的翅膀。

恶魔刚踏上小教堂内神圣的地板就不快地皱起眉头，Ra’s挥了挥手当下空中射向他的数十只箭矢，即便附魔，人间的武器也很难对Ra’s这个级别的堕落天使起作用。

“好久不见，亲爱的，我会告诉裁缝不要给你的新衣裳配斗篷的，”在漫天飞舞的箭矢中，Ra's以人类难以捕捉的速度脱下手套接下天使夹杂在箭矢中射出的羽毛，“你的力量比我们上次见面时还要虚弱……”Ra’s仿佛很难过似的低下头打量手中微微发灰的羽毛，黑色的火焰从指尖升起，把Tim的羽毛烧成灰烬，“不过没关系，你成为我的眷族后你一定会拥有全地狱都艳羡的力量。”

“他可对地狱那些脏兮兮的傻瓜蛋没有兴趣。”神父话音未落，附魔后的圣水子弹已经到了Ra's面前，恶魔并没有朝声音的源头看上一眼，像挥开恼人苍蝇一般把射向他的圣水子弹弹开，但子弹并没有被弹开，而是在空中炸开，高纯度的圣水在空中飞溅却在接触到Ra’s之前再次被弹开。

Ra’s像躲开呕吐物般皱起眉头躲开洒在地上的圣水：“这就是你在人间找到的玩具么，Timothy？”

“你们地狱来的都这么没礼貌的么？”子弹像夏日夜空炸开的礼花，从教堂的四面八方甚至地板下方射出，附魔的弹片藏在白磷燃起的白雾中，教堂为数不多的宝贵财产，流浪汉最中意的长凳们被炸成碎木片与教堂一百多年来从未更换过的木地板一起散落在坑坑洼洼的石砖上。

“这些逗小孩的小把戏就是你们的待客之道么？”Ra's站在礼拜堂的破烂堆里，嫌弃地担了担斗篷上不存在的灰尘。

随着最后一波子弹落尽废墟中，Jason撞破玻璃彩窗落向Ra's所在的位置，两柄长刀交错挡在身前，Ra’s好整以暇地站在原地，不屑看袭向自己的人类一眼，他戒备的视线一直都在Tim身上，天使刚刚在手中幻化出先前那把无护柄的金红色 长剑。

出乎Ra’s预料地是，Jason并没有被屏障阻拦，他的长刃像穿过空气般穿透了恶魔周身的防御。

Ra’s尽管躲开了攻击，他的斗篷却被长刀上的咒语切成了碎片。

“哦，Ra’s……”天使的脚尖燃起白色的天堂之火，堕落天使的羽毛从尖端慢慢被吞噬，最后如枯叶般破碎凋零，“Jason可不是什么玩具。”

眼中闪着金红色光芒的天使离弦之箭般俯冲向恶魔，Ra's挑眉抽出手仗中的细剑拦下天使的攻击，“不如我们省去这些热身运动，你直接把Bruce的圣剑拿出来如何？”天使迟疑一瞬被恶魔的剑刃弹开，神父的长刀又从恶魔的视觉死角处刺来，Ra’s转身避开Jason神秘的武器，“不过很可惜，Bruce不会把剑鞘交给你，他可不愿意失去对至高天威力最大的武器之一的控制权。”

天使瞳孔中的金红色火焰因为心中的动摇而黯淡下来，但他手上的攻击却并没有停止，和神父默契地交错攻击头发丝儿都服帖整洁的大恶魔。

“倒是你的刀，啊……”恶魔恍然大悟地叹了一声，“这是来自地狱的武器。”

“没错，从你地狱的老伙计那儿‘借’来的。”神父笑得有些得意，作为梵蒂冈现行的驱魔人，总会收获许多意想不到的战利品。

一旦被识破武器的真身，Ra’s在二人进攻的微小间隙，黑色的烟雾从他的脚底蜿蜒缠绕在他的细剑上，Jason的刀每与它接触一次就多一个豁口，直到两把刀被彻底溶蚀碎成几片落在地上。神父向后甩下手中的刀柄从鞋套里拔出匕首继续配合天使的攻势。

“你就只有这些小把戏了？”Ra’s徒手接住Tim从空中刺来的长剑，“我开始有点无聊了，亲爱的Timothy。”

金红色的长剑在天使惊恐地注视下断成了两截，Tim的腰腹仿佛被无形地巨手拧断，天使的身体以不可思议地角度向后折起，四扇翅膀在空中僵直后无力的垂下。Tim在痛苦地哀嚎中跌落在地上，破碎的木刺扎进他的翅膀和身上，流淌着金色辉光的鲜血汨汨淌出。

Jason骂了句脏话，转身从地上拦腰抱起天使显然是被外力拦腰折断的身体企图向后方撤退。Ra’s手中剩下的半片剑刃被烟雾吞噬，恶魔把细剑收回手杖，他好整以暇地抚平皱起的外套领子：“我可不希望沾上愚蠢的驱魔人的血。”

神父手中最后的武器被Ra’s操控脱手，再以万钧之力掷向他的胸口，Jason终归只是普通人类，他只能眼睁睁看着一刀冷光射向自己却无法避开。

匕首像刺穿单薄柔韧的羊皮纸一样割开Jason的胸口，匕首巨大的能量带着神父和神父怀中的天使一同撞在背负十字架的大理石台上。

神父吐出一大口鲜血砸在天使白色的衬衣上，因为受伤的肺部和显然断裂的肋骨他止不住开始咳血。

Ra’s拄着手杖在原地像欣赏画作一样欣赏人类生命最后一刻的绝望和苦痛。

他抬脚想向前走近一些。

但他并没能成功抬起任何一条腿。


	13. Layer.美国哥谭. Cain’s Blade

悄无声息地天使突然睁开眼，眼中金红色地光芒却没有如恶魔预料地那般黯淡下去。

“‘The Lord put a mark on Cain so that no one who found him would kill him. ’，恭喜你，Ra’s al Ghul我们的天父复又望见他曾经的孩子了。”天使抬起  
手把神父咳出的鲜血涂抹在自己的额头上。

“该隐之刃？这倒是个意外，我以为该隐杀死亚伯的武器早在几个世纪前就被教会熔铸了……”恶魔并没有因为不能移动而变现出任何慌张，“那把小刀的诅咒同时也禁止了他人的复仇，而且它困不了我多久，你们也没有能杀死我的武器……”

“我忘记告诉你了，恶魔……”Tim微笑地牵起神父的右手按在自己的腹部，“Bruce很讨厌那把剑，他几百年前就想摆脱它了。”

明亮到发白的金色光芒瞬间笼罩了整座小教堂，神父从天使的身体里缓缓拔出一把通体全黑的长剑，长剑上阴刻花纹中心处镶嵌有一块巨大的菱形祖母绿。

随着长剑一点一点离开天使的身体，神父的长袍下也亮起同样的光芒，银色的铠甲一片片覆在他身上。

天堂圣剑彻底离开天使身体的那刻，天使原本已经停止恶化的翅膀以肉眼可见的速度由白向黑转变。

“自杀就是你想到的最好的解决办法？”

不，Ra’s，我早就不想死了。

天使推开神父失去支撑倒在地上，他疲惫地闭上眼睛，胸口微微起伏。

Jason把斩杀过无数恶魔的圣剑当作树枝似的杵在地上，他喘着带有血气的粗气蹒跚地向恶魔迈进，他甚至怀疑自己走到恶魔面前是否还有举起长剑的力气。

好在路途并不算遥远，神父在休克的边缘终于来到了Ra's的面前。

Jason用最后的力气用双手把天堂圣剑高举过头顶，大剑在惯性与重力的作用下从恶魔的正中央劈开Ra’s扭曲的脸。

“再也不见。”Jason被剑身的力量带着脱力倒下，喉咙口压抑的鲜血争先恐后喷涌而出。

天使脖颈上的黑色印记活过来一般想要挣脱Tim的身体，但它和它的主人一样被天堂之火灼烧着化为灰烬。

Bruce的徽印重新浮上来，闪烁起微弱的光芒，代表着天使的生命之火也只剩下最后一丝余烬。

Tim从口袋里颤抖地掏出一片乳白的壳和一卷发黄的羊皮纸，神父早先咳出的血渗进那枚蛋壳里，天使嘴里喃喃着神父在弥留之际听不懂也听不见的誓约，因为无法直起身他只能把壳胡乱地按在纸张上摸索着涂抹。

上帝，一定要在我或者Jason咽气儿之前起效啊！！Tim所剩不多地意识咆哮道。

不知是他最后的祈祷起了效还是他终于把蛋壳碎片按在了应该按的地方，原初之壳夹带着Jason的鲜血被吸收进纸张里。

“神谕”的声音从四面八方传来：“契约成立。”

在神父意识快要消退的脑海里响起了来自天堂的仙乐，他仿佛看见无数丘比特似的小天使们吹奏着长笛和竖琴在来迎接他的路上。

老子这是最后没撑住挂了么？Jason想到，老天爷，Tim说的是对的……我死了真的会上天堂！？

仙乐没过一会儿就停了，天使们又从原路退了回去。

难道上天堂这事儿还能反悔的？！Jason愤懑地啐了一口，没能如他所愿地啐出一口唾沫，而是啐了一大口黑红的血液。

咳出一口血后胸口的疼痛陡然减轻了，神父歪着脑袋睁开眼睛只看见四扇纯白的发着金色光芒的羽毛在他面前忽闪，晃得他眼睛直疼。

“我还活着？”Jason不确定地喃喃道。

“不，你现在在至高天了……”天使翻了个和他的翅膀一样白的白眼，“你当然还活着，Babe！”

“他死了么？”

“他可是Ra’s al Ghul，至高天几千年都没能彻底杀死他，不过我猜他短时间内至少不会再来烦我们了。”天使盘腿坐在Jason的身边，他抖了抖翅膀，新生的白色羽毛光彩照人晃地Jason忍不住眯起了眼。

“等等，你说我们？你不回去做你的小秘书了？”Jason终于开始觉得自己屁股下头的残垣断壁硌得慌了。

“拜你所赐，我已经被Bruce开除了，所以我也没有别的地方好去了。”Tim双手托着下巴故作烦恼地皱起眉头。

“抱歉……这是个坏消息对吧？”Jason转过头想要仔细打量似乎已经彻底好了的天使，却发现这个混蛋并没有直接坐在碎石砾和木屑中而是漂浮在空中。

该死的翅膀！

“也不尽然是个坏消息，起码Bruce还记得给我委派新工作，至少人间已经好几百年没有出现过守护天使和圣骑士了，老天我从来不知道圣剑的剑鞘是铠甲，看来Bruce是真的很讨厌它了。”

操。老子是圣骑士了。

不对，我还多了个守护……

“你快让你的脑子闭会儿嘴吧，我还有好长一段时间要听你脑子里的碎碎念。”天使终于落在地上亲吻了即将和他度过未来几个世纪甚至更久的守护对象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文终于写完啦！！！！！！！太难了，感觉写了有一辈子那么就久！！谢谢看到最后的各位！！！要是喜欢的话记得点个赞呀！！！！


End file.
